


Out of the bag

by ximeria



Series: Immersion-verse [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Humor, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: In which they're still a couple of assholes and Erik is still working for Charles.The last two concerts of the year for DJ X and Erik's not complaining.





	Out of the bag

**Author's Note:**

> A follow up to the Immersion story done for the Secret Mutant 2017

Erik kept an eye out on the crowd while his powers swept over the throng of people enjoying the concert.

Apart from the usual bits and bobs of jewelry, interesting piercings and medical pins embedded in flesh, he wasn't picking up anything untoward. He knew his boss' repertoire well enough by now that he knew the concert was about 10 minutes from finishing. The telltale beat speeding up confirmed Erik's estimation. He slowly made his way towards the main exit, nodding at the security detail when he passed them. They all nodded back, only giving him a fraction of their attention. They knew if they did, he'd give them a row afterwards.

As much as security was Logan's to command and castigate, he had free reigns when it came to keeping everything running smoothly. As much as he'd never admit to it, he and Logan worked well together and it did help that they both had one goal in mind; keeping their boss, DJ X alive and safe. For all that Charles always glared at them for bringing this up, as he felt they should be keeping the crowds safe, Erik couldn't find it in himself to focus on the crowd's safety more than his boss'. If the Friends of Humanity tried to get at DJ X again, Erik's first priority would always be keeping Charles safe.

Another sweep over the crowds and the building itself and Erik could have maybe relaxed a bit, but he knew himself well enough to know that that would never happen. He wouldn't relax until the concert was over and Charles was home safe and sound.

Taking up his customary position on the side of the stage, Erik looked across, instinctively knowing where Logan was standing - at an angle where he could see the most and be above the crowd below. As if the other man knew he was looking, he turned his head in Erik's direction and gave a minute nod. They hadn't worked together for that long, but Erik was familiar enough with him by now that he took it for what it was; all is well, just get the idiot off the stage when he's done.

Erik could do that. Easily. Or, at least with more ease than anyone else of their crew. It never ceased to amuse Raven. Mostly she made fun of Charles for this, because according to her, all Erik needed was to shake his ass at him and he'd follow him anywhere.

Erik could disagree, because he'd attempted to use it on occasion and it didn't always work. Mostly because Charles was a stubborn asshole on a good day. It was possibly one of the reasons why Erik was still around. Normally he'd do his job and then move on, but he liked Charles, even if they couldn't show their relationship openly. Not that any of them was in the closet, but as Charles had explained, he had fans and paparazzi that wouldn't necessarily leave Erik alone. Erik, on the other hand, while fully capable of taking care of himself, knew that he'd hurt Charles' brand by being an asshole to people (more than he was already allowed to be in the line of his work). Because they both knew he would be. Erik wasn't a patient man on a good day.

Ignoring the voice in the back of his head that sounded suspiciously like his mother's, telling him that he was perhaps, maybe, falling a little too deep, Erik looked at the stage, careful not to let himself get drawn into the psychic waves coming off the sole occupant.

Had anyone told him that a psychic DJ was a thing, he'd have laughed, but having seen Charles on the stage, his gift spread out like a blanket over his audience, he had to admit that it was a damned amazing way to use telepathy. An immersion into the DJ's emotions as well as the music, as Charles let himself lift and weave through the beat while the audience was taken along for the ride, like leaves on the surface of an unruly sea. Only, to Erik it was the perfect control that drew him to Charles. Well, the control, the power and the way Charles looked like he was enjoying himself.

Erik had laughed when he'd seen a review of a past concert, where the journalist had referred to the look on DJ X's face as ecstatic - like in the middle of a sex act. Erik could assure the journalist (if Charles would only let him) that it was nothing compared to how Charles looked when he was having sex. Mind, Erik wouldn't really share this with anyone. 

That was for Erik to know and no one else.

The final beats slowed to something akin to a lover's touch - to Erik even moreso. It seemed, while he was quite good at shielding himself from Charles - in the line of his work he had to be or he'd lose his concentration when he shouldn't - Charles was aware of Erik's appreciation of all Charles' attributes - psychic as well as physical. It meant his last build up was fantastic for the audience and a prelude to sex for Erik. Which he wasn't going to complain about. They had time once off stage and back on the tourbus and their staff knew about them but wouldn't tell a living soul. It wasn't that they feared their boss or the security (although Logan and Erik both could put the fear in anyone) it was that they all liked Charles too much to cause him any trouble. Erik had been amazed at this in the beginning and if he hadn't met Charles himself, he'd have thought that perhaps Charles had used his gift on them - but no - apparently he was just that likable and that good a boss.

Erik bared his teeth in a grin, watching the audience sway to the dying beats of the music. It helped that Charles was likable, true, but he could be just as sarcastic an asshole as Erik could, and for that, Erik liked him even more.

The last few minutes went by fast. The music and light died out, and the audience, as it always did, lingered. Not that they were demanding more, but the deep immersion into the music and into Charles' emotions tended to leave them dazed. It was another reason why it made it easier for Erik to deal with any attacks from hate groups targeting' mutants at these venues. Most everyone was high on the experience and if they wore telepathy blockers of any kind, they stood out like a sore thumb to Charles, whose annoyance Erik could then use to pinpoint the assholes.

Once the door to the back of the tour bus closed, Erik felt the buzz of the faraday cage kick in. Charles preferred his own way of blocking out mental noise and while Erik had questioned it at first, Charles, the vindictive asshole he was at times, had shared the mental load of a post-concert high with Erik and Erik hadn't brought it up again.

The flow of tiredness, of the high that always enveloped Charles after a concert slowly bled from his mind and into Erik's. The feel of having run a marathon, but still high on endorphins, followed by the slip of Charles' damp fingers in between Erik's t-shirt and waistband, trailing fire along his skin, his body already gearing up to take and give whatever Charles might need.

Tonight it was so slow it bordered on painful. Erik lost track of everything outside the room, outside of the touch to his skin, and his lips against every available inch of skin. He barely registered that the tour bus began moving - taking them towards the next destination. The last one for the near future - Charles had been the one to say he needed the break and the last big one was in New York - close enough to Charles' ancestral home in Westchester that they'd do that one and then take a few months off.

Erik knew from Logan that Charles always craved months of not having to deal with anyone after a long tour, but he also knew that Charles would say half a year and after a couple of months he'd get bored.

"Mmmm, focus on me," Charles mumbled against his neck, writhing under Erik, arching to touch as much skin to skin as possible.

"I am," Erik replied, pushing a hand down between Charles' legs, rubbing the inside of his wrist against the underside of Charles' cock and balls, before slipping two lubed fingers inside him without warning.

The noise it drew from Charles wasn't words, but Erik got the gist of it. It was exactly what Charles wanted. And Charles never forced Erik's hand when they had sex. However, because Charles never held back mentally, Erik had an insight into what would work and what wouldn't in the current situation. It meant Erik was the greatest lover to ever exist - at least to Charles. The fact that he never fought the input he was getting but put it to good use apparently never got old.

"When you grow tired of me," Charles said, breath hitching when Erik hit his prostate with the tip of a finger, "I'll tie you to my bed to keep you as my slave."

"You'd grow tired of that," Erik muttered against his ear, nosing at the hot skin just under the earlobe, before biting into it lightly, just because he knew Charles liked it. "You'd hate it if I wasn't there to argue with you constantly."

"Nnng," Charles managed before it turned to a long, drawn out whine. "God help me," he forced out as Erik pushed in another finger, keeping the pressure up until Charles' back was nearly off the mattress. "You are right, you horrible man."

Erik just bit into his earlobe, harder, straightened up a little before pushing Charles' legs further apart and up, pushing the tip of his cock against the opening already occupied by his fingers.

A moment later, Charles had his legs over Erik's shoulders, breathing hard enough that for a moment, it was all Erik could hear. For a moment, Erik just held on, didn't move his fingers, didn't try to push forward either.

"Damn it, Erik," Charles whispered. "Move."

Breathing out, he did, pushed his fingers a little harder in to make Charles shake even more, before pulling them out and guiding the tip of his dick inside. Just enough to stretch Charles, but nowhere near what he knew was wanted.

"Erik -" It was meant as a warning, but Charles' voice broke and Erik drew a deep breath, before pushing his hips forward, hard and fast enough that he had to bite his own lower lip to focus on anything but coming too soon.

Some days Charles would be loud in bed. Didn't matter if he was trying to screw Erik through the mattress, was riding him into it - and then there were days like today. Charles flung his arms up over his head, grabbing onto the headboard, knuckles white as he squeezed the metal bars hard. He let his head fall back and no sound came out of his mouth, open and gasping for air.

Nearly bent in half, Charles couldn't have been too comfortable, but Erik could still tell that this was more than welcome and he let himself get lost in Charles' mind, in his body and in his own burning need to do everything Charles could ever want from him.

He'd never get used to the climaxes. He hoped. The pure insanity that courted his own mind, of Charles' thoughts and emotions and desires coalescing into one huge, white-out of burning need that felt like it couldn't be fully sated some days. Like a dormant beast with one eye open - never quite asleep.

"You'll be the death of me," Erik muttered, when he resurfaced, face buried against Charles' neck, his dick soft inside Charles' body and Charles still trapped under him.

"Mmmm, but what a way to go," Charles mumbled, eyes closed and body limp and pliant.

Erik shook his head with mock despair. Either he cleaned them up of they'd be sticking together when they woke up.

Unfortunately, where the coming down off the concert high and subsequent sex always left Charles sleeping for 10 or so hours, it mostly left Erik more awake than he'd been before. So he pulled out carefully, turned Charles on his side and went to the small bathroom/toilet area behind a panelled door. He quickly wiped himself down before rinsing the washcloth out under hot water, taking it back to clean Charles as much as he could, the other man heavy in his sleep.

Dressing in PJ bottoms and a t-shirt, Erik quietly slipped out from the small sleeping compartment and went to sit up front where everyone else seemed to be sleeping. Well, apart from from their driver, Armando; and Logan, who was sitting in one of the seats, feet up, unlit cigar in his mouth, reading an old dog eared paperback. He raised an eyebrow at Erik and fished a bottle of beer out from under the seat. Still nice and cold. And one of Erik's.

Erik had long since stopped commenting or feeling like he should be defending his relationship with Charles. Logan approved in his own way, Erik knew. As long as Charles was happy, Logan couldn't care less about the how and why. Didn't mean that his knowing smirk didn't irk Erik at times.

"Last performance of the season coming up," Logan said when Erik dropped into the seat.

"Yes, means we can get back to proactively look for the problems, rather than letting them come to us," Erik agreed, popping the lid off the glass bottle with barely a thought.

"You just going to leave Charles sitting pretty and lonesome out in Westchester?" Logan asked curiously.

"No, but it gives me time to surf the forum boards and luring any idiots out who might make real of their stupid threats." Erik took a nice long sip of beer and closed his eyes. Charles always made sure that there were glass bottles or cans from some of the better microbreweries in the tour bus for Erik's picky tastes.

Logan nodded sagely.

"You heading up north of the border?" Erik asked curiously.

"I've a trip planned to Canada, yes," Logan replied. "Not entirely just to visit a couple of people, but also because there's one or two leads that may or may not be connected to Friends of Humanity."

Erik raised an eyebrow. "Working holiday, then." He took another sip of the beer.

Logan grinned mirthlessly. "Much like yours."

"I'll be just as busy keeping up with Charles," Erik defended himself.

Logan sniffed a couple of times, scenting the air.

"Hah-ha," Erik said, not taking the bait.

"You're young, you can handle it," Logan said with a snort. "So, New York, upcoming gig."

Erik leaned forward and nodded. Time to go over the security again.

\---

The New York gig was in full swing and Erik was fairly sure that it would leave Charles high for the next many weeks. He'd known that Charles had wanted to do a collaboration with Alison Blaire for ages and the digital boards outside The Manhattan Center were amazing - playing off both DJ X's psychic immersion show as well as Dazzler's mutant gift of converting sound into a hell of a lightshow. The Hammerstein Ballroom, while huge, was the perfect setting.

It was also at a size that was going to be the death of Erik and Logan - both running the security staff ragged. The bigger the venue, the greater the risk that someone would try to set an example. No matter how much Charles kept telling him that everything was okay.

Most of the concert - well, Charles was right. The whole place was rocking. Even Erik had to admit that putting Dazzler on the stage with Charles was damned genius. The light show was amazing and Erik was glad that he could trust in his to keep him aware of the whole venue, because keeping an eye out would have been hard as well with the insane lightshow going on all over the place.

And perhaps Erik should have known that it was too good to last. There was a strange creak and snap to the air and Erik felt the metal of the wires above strain and break. He wasn't entirely sure if anyone was up there, but within seconds, he held the entire metal beam construction for the lights under the roof in his metaphorical hands, while snapping a message off on the radio. Once one wire had snapped, he could feel several others buckling as well. There was something there, corrosion, perhaps, but Erik would leave the detective work to Logan and their security staff, because he was busy keeping the audience safe. He only partly heard Logan tell him on the radio that he had extra security backstage to make sure that no one tried anything in the expected carnage of tons of metal dropping on the audience.

Something that wouldn't happen - if Erik had anything to say about that.

There was about five minutes left of the concert and he could hold it - he had to. The music changed beat and instead of pulling Erik's attention to it, all he could feel was a wash of pure, naked want from Charles, suffusing his body, his mind and somehow it bolstered his self control. The metal construction above the audience felt like it weighed nothing at all.

With the surge of appreciation from Charles, the music changed with it, the beat slowed to something carnal, something primal. Something that wrapped itself around the base of Erik's spine and poured heat through his cock, up through his body, filling his chest and throat with something indescribable.

The light narrowed into a pulse, a tunnel of light to Erik as all he could concentrate on was the metal above the unsuspecting audience.

Everything went on forever to Erik at least. He didn't even register when the lights went down and the music ended. All he could feel was the touch of Charles' mind, and then-

 _"It's alright, darling, you can let go now - bring it down to the ground - everyone's out, everyone's safe."_ Lips covered his, Charles kissing him messily.

Erik blinked and did as he was told, feeling like everything was in a haze. Felt as if he had been hard for ages and all he wanted-

 _"I know, you were so magnificent out there,"_ Charles' voice whispered inside his head.

When Erik came back to reality, he found himself in the tour bus, in the back where they always ended up after a concert. "Charles…"

"Yes, pet," Charles said, his eyes dark with want, his hands sure and quick as he undressed Erik and pushed him down on the bed.

Erik rolled onto his front, spread his legs and stretched out on the surface of the bed. "Charles, I need-" His skin was tight over his bones - too tight - as if it had shrunk or his bones had grown..

"Hush," Charles said quietly. "I know - and I need you - because you were so glorious out there today, so in control, do you have any idea of how much I wanted to pull you up on stage," he whispered as he climbed on top of Erik, his body almost heavy enough to keep Erik from flying apart. His voice was low and his breath tickled Erik's ear. "I wanted you on the stage regardless of everyone watching, I wanted you there, spread out for me to take." He buried his face in Erik's neck. "Erik, I was in your mind when you caught the beams - you know I can't ignore you when you use your gift on that scale - and I wouldn't want to, because I'd have missed out on all the glory."

Erik closed his eyes and keened when Charles' finally ran a finger down over his hip, moved to allow room to slip a hand in between them, slick and warm as he pushed two fingers inside Erik, slowly, so slowly that Erik felt like he'd fly into pieces if not for Charles' warm weight on top of him.

Friction was one thing he could focus on, Charles' heat as well, the weight, the feel of Charles' mind inside his own. The momentary burn when Charles's pulled his fingers out and pushed his cock inside. If the bodily weight wasn't enough for Erik, this did it, this was the final puzzle piece that allowed Erik to let go. He hadn't realized that mentally he hadn't dared let go of the metal even after setting it down on the ground afterwards.

"That's it," Charles whispered, "let go, darling, let go. Focus on me instead, on this-"

Erik keened as Charles began moving - at first slowly enough that Erik wanted to tell him to move faster, but couldn't - the words stuck in his throat. Then they were pushed out and away when Charles pulled him up on his hands and knees, moving harder and faster, giving Erik what he felt he needed, maybe even more than he thought he'd needed it.

Digging his fingers into the mattress, Erik just held on, let Charles do for him what he normally did for Charles after a concert. Bring him up and high and then back down to the ground, not light and gently, but in a burning fire.

Erik felt caught up in the wave of contentment for what felt like hours - when he came back he was still on the bed, head resting in Charles' lap. Charles' who had his phone in one hand and was running his fingers of the other through Erik's hair.

"Anything interesting?" Erik asked, his voice gravelly and he felt like he'd been screaming for hours.

Charles didn't answer, just put his phone away and pulled Erik in close.

\---

The next morning, as the tour bus pulled into Westchester and the estate that Erik had never seen, but heard plenty about, Erik was back up front, sitting in a comfy seat while scrolling through reviews of the previous night's show - most of the crew still asleep. He felt weird about the first reviews that he came across, and he felt dread as the headlines hit - that he was no longer a nameless part of the crew. Apparently Charles had felt it was necessary to let the police know that it was possible that the accident had been more than that and that he'd emphasized that one of his crew had saved the audience.

And that had been leaked.

And then the speculations had started, it seemed. Hours, a matter of fucking hours. The look of embarrassment on Charles' face said it all, when Erik looked up at him.

"I am entitled to feel embarrassed," Charles defended himself, dropping into the seat across from him. "I broadcast through the venue how I reacted to you using your gift last night - I feel embarrassed that some people came away from that concert with a boner, Erik. I. Am. Allowed. To. Feel. Embarrassed."

Charles glared at him and Erik couldn't help but snort and laugh. Then he looked down at the next headline and stopped.

"It was a matter of time before someone put two and two together," Charles said, peeved. "Or had a camera in the right place."

Erik shrugged. Right there, on the front page of the news site was a picture of him and Charles, backlit, with Erik leaning heavily on Charles and Charles with a hand obviously shoved up under Erik's shirt and busy trying to eat Erik alive.

"I guess everyone knows who can give you a boner, then," Erik said, dodging the cushion Charles threw at his head.

"You're such an asshole," Charles muttered, but Erik could tell he was trying very hard not to laugh.

"That's okay," Erik said magnemously, "so are you." 

This time Charles didn't waste a cushion on him, but rather pounced on him and tried to reenact last night's kiss. This time, at least, Erik wasn't too spaced out to reciprocate and enjoy it - or ignore the groan from Logan who'd just returned from the toilet.

The end


End file.
